Aizure
by Chepi Nahi
Summary: A strange wolf who lost her pack and is struggling to make it to paradise. She fights to survive as she travels with familiar characters and unfamiliar characters as the last Wolf Assassin baring their cursed mark.


She forced herself along through the gentle winds that whispered in her ear. _You mustn't give up! _They told her so softly that it tickled her ear, however the rest of her body was in overwhelming pain, but she had to move on and find the pack the cure. Blood dripped from her open wounds that covered her body. The cold icy winds and the snow beneath her only made it burn more; however the moon's silver light helped comfort her and lead her on. She could barely stand and stumbled along breathing heavily, and leaving behind a crimson trail that soaked into the cold snow.

"Aizure you must stop and rest or your going to die," a voice cried to her so soflty from behind. She froze dead in her tracks; her legs trembling beneath her, but still holding out. The wolf looked over her shoulder to a young white wolf. He was the youngest in the pack of seven. He gazed at her with such worry in his frosty blue eyes that froze her heart still at the sad fact, but at lest they had yet to begin weakening. Her own blue-silver eyes looked deep into his with such passion.

"No Alo, if we don't find the cure for the poison all of you will die. We will not stop until we reach the healing springs," she told him trying to keep her voice strong and forcing a smile upon her face.

"Please Aizure, we cannot watch you die," a gray and white wolf pleaded as he came up to her side. His dark brown eyes locked deeply onto her with great concern.

"B-" She began weakly, but he would not allow her to speak, for he interupted her.

"You listen to me, if you don't make it to paradise then none of us will! You have what it takes and we're slowing you down. If you die we'll all lose our hope that you give us and we'll die; drownding in our anguish and still morning your death. You will make it, and the rest of us will be sure of it!" He barked angrily at her. His eyes narrowed and grew cold. Nodin wasn't the type to speak in such a way to their leader, for that was normally Morro or Bai's job.

"I am the leader right now, so like it or not what I say goes. When I die then you can choice," she growled, baring her ivory canines stained with crimson. Her muzzle wrinckled as her lips drew back with bitterness. She was not their original leader, and she really didn't want to be, but they didn't have the drive to save their own lives and she did. Their real leader was recently killed in battle, the battle that injured her so terribly, and poisoned the others. It was a hard fact to bare, but it was true. However she planned on leading them just until they were cured, or as close as she could get them before she would bleed to death. She tried to push those thoughts aside staring at Nodin who now grew silent and fell back with the others. Aizure turned back to the endless horizon and forced herself to press on.

Her black coat was tattered with blood all over it, especially her white underbelly once as pure as the untouched snow freshly fallen at the break of dawn. Her eyes focused on the distant horizon, with a strange scar beneath her right eye as two slashes and then this strange symbol beneath it; . She also had a scar wrapping around her left foreleg, but that was no scar, it was a marking she's had since birth, and even she did not know what it ment; not yet. However every so often she could not help, but to stop and think why did she have it. What did it mean? And it even made her question the fact that she was even a wolf. She had stealth and speed unlike any other wolf, and she could kill in seconds if done properly. It was is if she was a killing machine, and oh how she hated it. She hated who she was, this killer who didn't truely know herself, but perhaps if she did maybe she would grow to actually like who she truely was. Oh how she longed for that, but for the time being she just wanted to make it to paradise and put all this pain and aguish at ease. That wouldn't happen until she would save her pack.

As they walked along she could hear her pack whispering behind her. Her ears flickered in their directions, but she struggled to ignore it. She tried to focus her attention of the moonlight that was fading away and turning to dawn. Her paws pressed into untouched snow as the golden light peeked over the horizon and gleamed in her eyes. She smelt something strange, and yet so familiar. She smelled another pack near by, but it did not interest her the lest bit, and she refused to stop. Aizure could feel the pounding of her heart in rythem to her steps. It grew slower and slower, aching more and more. She could feel her muscules straining more intensly with every step she took. She found herself now struggling to walk with her body getting closer to the frozen earth. Her energy was draining out of her as so was her strength. The moonlight was what kept her going when she was so weak. She would not stop, she just couldn't. She could never die in peace knowing that her pack never got their cure, but she could feel it. She knew that they were getting close it to. So close to healing springs; so close that she could taste the purest water of all time already and stirring in her empty stomach turning with hunger. Her jaws hung open slightly allowing her tongue to barely hang; painting wildly.

There in the distance she could see six figures lingering about to the side heading in the same direction they were, only they were drawing closer by the second. Her hear began to race as she forced herself to pick up the pace that she noticed was slowling. Her body grew heavy as if she was lifting the world on her back, until the point where she could see their faces. Yes, they were coming to her. Soft growl erupted from her narrow jaws, as she pulled her lips back to bare warning that she was willing to fight if it would protect her beloved pack. She would travel to the worlds end for them, which was basically what she was doing, but before they reached her, her stomach hit the snow and her silver-blue eyes disapeared.

Aizure's eyes opened again to meet another wolf staring back at her, but he didn't look like a wolf at all! This startled her at first to see a human looking thing with the scent of a wolf. She scrambled to her paws in panic, then it all regestered and she stood there looking at six different faces. Five being a wolf, and one a flower laying on the ground montionless. Before she even took the time to worry about them, her eyes scanned the snowy open area she laid in for her pack which were no where to be seen. Did they make it to the healing spring without her, leaving her here with this pack?

"Where are they?" She asked in a shallow voice so soft.

"Where are they!?" She asked again now in a thunderous bark of panic and fear.

"They died," the one with the brown hair said to her so blankly. He stood there with his arms crossed beside another wearing leather. Their expressions were so cold towards here that it shattered her mending heart more then it already was.

"No... the poison," she muttered beneath her breath as she sat down and stared at the snow covered with her own blood. She hadn't even noticed that her bleeding had stopped. The only thought in her mind was how she let her pack down. How could she do such a thing to them? Her eyes grew watery, yet not a single tear streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your pack. It seems like you guys faced a terrible foe," A black wolf spoke to her so smoothly and sat down beside her. Deep blue eyes gazed back at her that reminded her of young Alo. He was just a pup, and was so strong willed too. He was truely a terrible loss to the world, and that's when the tears rolled down her face and dripped onto the ground. She felt the black wolf place her hand on her shoulder. She now had a strange red scarf around her neck that facinated Aizure.

"Yeah, but it's shame Cheza died for you," The bitter wolf sneered looked away from her and to the lunar flower that laid on the ground limp. His hands began to tremble as it was obvious something that went on between the two of them, something that the others did not have.

"But Kiba, Cheza was wilting too, she might as well help who ever should before before she'd die. Besides, you really should be nice to her," A young wolf with three braclets around his arm told him. His eyes grew wide looking up at him with the most pathetic stare. Kiba turned to look at him and his anger overwhelmed him and he struck the young wolf. He hit the ground hard and gasped in shock by his reaction.

"You should have kept you mouth shut, runt," Another with a collar growled at him, and layed back in the snow and merely stared up at the light blue sky so dazzling, and yet so empty just like the world it's self. Before another word could be spoken, Kiba picked up the lunar flower and began to walk away. He had such an expression of sarrow and regret upon his face, so much that it was unreal. His face had grown pale, and completely drained of it's color. In the distance he began a proper barial for her, alone and away from Aizure, in seclusion from the world. Tears filled his eyes and dripped from his face.

"Don't worry Cheza, I'll see you again," he sobbed so deeply, looking down at her as he held her in his arms. "Cheza, I'm so sorry," he whispered holding onto her tighter.

"What happened to your-" The guy in the leather began curiosly, but then spotted the marking on her left fore paw and was baffled. He had heard of that marking, that hidious and dreadful marking that she bared. The marking of a ruthless death, of blood, and killings. His eyes grew wide as he gasped with worry that she still walked among them. Now it all made since to him, why Cheza died helping her. It was becuase of that mark, of who she was. It was that darker side of her, not that she seemed to have a nice side. Althought Aizure was generally a very kind hearted wolf, but with all her stress and dreadful death of her best friend the leader of the pack, and the pack it's self had brought the worst out of her, and she had grown bitter.

"That marking!" Tsume shouted pointing at it and taking a step back.

"My marking?" Aizure began in a soft voice of confusion. She never did know what it was, but she got the feeling he certainly did. By the way he spoke and looked at her she knew it wasn't anything good and it scent a chill down her spine. Her black and white coat grew brisk as needles as she became on the defensive side, and curled up with her tail resting over her petite paws that began to tremble. "I don't know what it means," she muttered beneath her breath, not daring to look at the frantic look smacked upon his face. "I tell by the way your acting that you do, and it cannot be good," she whispered as her voice faded into the misty air.

"That's the mark of the Assassinn," He growled.

"What?" Aizure shouted as she scrambled to her paws in disbelief. Did that make her an Assassin, she wondered deeply. Now thoughts flowed through her mind like an endless river never wanting to cease, and roaring all the way down the towering mountain.

"Your the last wolf assassin," he shouted as Kiba walked up beside him, and heard his every word.

"We leave at dusk, and you..." he snarled at Aizure, for since she was an assian, Cheza was killed; giving her life to Aizure, for she could not heal her normally, not when Aizure had a darkness lingering inside her that consumed her heart. Here she was being hated, and she had done nothing, but fall onto the ground after a desprate attempt to save her pack. Now here she was waking up and others already hating her for who she was born as, rather then who she turely was. It wasn't her fualt she had this terrible mark or this curse. There was much more to it, much more then any of them understood.

Kiba was ready to attack her, to kill her and taste her blood that would spill onto the ground for what she did to Cheza, but Blue stood in front of her as if to protect her.

"Don't kill her Kiba. She didn't mean too, besides her pack's dying wish was for her to make it to paradise..." Blue explained. After that there was an odd silence and not a single word was spoken after that; that is not until nightfall.


End file.
